The present invention relates to a machine for automatically popping a given quantity of popped corn upon a popping cycle being initiated by the closing of an electric switch and for discharging the corn so popped at the end of the popping cycle. The machine is particularly suited for coin operation wherein that switch is closed by an appropriate amount of money being deposited in a coin slot leading to a coin actuator. Such a machine is particularly suitable to be placed in bars, taverns, soda shops, recreation establishments, etc., and even in a household recreation or rumpus room.
The concept of having an automatic corn popping machine, coin actuated or otherwise, is not novel. However, machines of such a characters that have been proposed and/or constructed in the past have been relatively complicated pieces of machinery. As a consequence they have been expensive both in initial cost and from the standpoint of maintenance. Obviously, both of these factors are very significant to persons owning such a machine.
Due to the complexity, with attendant cost and size problems, such prior art automatic machines have not been widely used. The persons that might otherwise desire to have an automatic popcorn machine on their premises have gone to other alternatives such as, for example, purchasing substantial quantities of previously popped popcorn. That alternative is undesirable because the quality of the popcorn is substantially less than that of freshly popped corn. Another alternative has been the use of popping machines which, though power driven, require manual supervision. To the extent that a person's presence is required, there is an additional cost factor involved. A still further alternative has been to use disposable aluminum trays containing measured quantities of unpopped corn and a suitable fat, with an xpensible cover over the tray. These trays are then placed expansible a machine which heats and shakes them. Such an alternative is undesirable because of the cost factors involved in providing the prepared trays and in the labor involved in placing the trays on the machine and removing them after the corn is popped.
A principal feature of the present invention is its simplicity, which results in an automatic machine that is comparatively low in initial cost and making it relatively maintenance free. Substantially all that the owner of such a machine must do is keep unpopped corn in a supply hopper, a supply of popping oil in a reservoir and a supply of bags or other containers into which the popped corn can be dispensed. This simplicity is in a large measure a result of the employment of a single cam which performs a major share of the operations required during the popping cycle. At the start of the cycle this cam closes the bottom cover on a popping vessel, controls the dispensing of a measured quantity of unpopped corn into the popping vessel and pumps a given quantity of popping oil into the popping vessel. This cam also functions to dictate parts of the operation of the electrical control apparatus which controls the operation of the electric motors and heaters.
A further important feature of embodiments of the invention is that the popping cycle is short, e.g., from a minute to a minute and a half, from the initiation of the popping cycle to the discharge of the popped popcorn. This is, of course, a desirable feature to a person wishing to purchase a quantity of freshly popped popcorn. Such a purchase is an impulse purchase and a person will pass up making the purchase if it is necessary to wait a substantial period of time before the corn becomes available.
A further important feature is the relatively compact arrangement. As a result, the machine may be placed in a relatively small cabinet. This is important to a person having such a machine on his premises, since as the size and bulk of the machine increases, the desirability of having such a machine correspondingly decreases.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.